


Kiss It Better

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Smol Dragon Barry 'verse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Dragons Have No Chill, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Melodramatic Dragons, Overreaction, wait rephrase: Captain Cold's Dragons Have No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Barry (and the other dragons) overreact to Len getting injured, even if it's only a stubbed toe.</p><p>Ironically, Len hits his funny bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStar1937](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/gifts).



> Pure fluffy nonsense. That is all I can say about this.

Ironically, Len hits his funny bone.

But maybe some context is in order first.

Lunch in the warm seasons is something almost everyone looks forward to, since that means everyone who has access to the dragons can grab a blanket and sit with them while they eat. Personally, Len prefers those early months, where everything is still cold enough for him to wear his favorite jacket.

It’s early March, _just_ right. Len sits against one of the fence posts that mark the boundaries of the adult feeding grounds, chewing his way through the rest of his fries. Barry, as always, tries to sneak a bite; he’s immediately swatted off.

“Give up, kid,” Len drawls as Barry’s rubbing his snout yet again, “I’ve defended my fries for years.”

Barry, stubbornly fair and honest, always tries again at visible speed. But apparently he’s finished with fighting clean.

That’s how it happens: Barry becomes a flash of lightning, Len attempts to intercept him, the handler ends up banging his elbow against the post.

It’s not a big deal at all; Len’s taken far worse. He’s not even sure why he gives the grunt, small nick of pain hardly worth the attention. Yet he does, and suddenly---

“Lenny?”

“Snart?”

“Hey!”

“What happened?!”

Barry’s dropped his trophy on the grass. His talons are smacked over his tiny mouth, eyes wide and so guilty Len actually feels the urge to apologize.

At least ten dragon heads try to thrust into Len’s space at once. Len raises his eyebrow.

“Who died?” he drawls.

“ _You_ could!” Raymond cries. He’s shrunken himself down so he can take Len’s elbow in his talons, “If you’re not more careful!”

 _Really_?

Len yanks his arm away. “Take your paws off me you damn dirty dragon.”

He doesn’t get a breather because next thing he knows, Len’s got an armful of a _cree_ ing Barry Allen.

“I’m so sorry!” cries his dragon, wrapping every limb he can around the “injured” arm, “I didn’t mean to! I swear!”

“Barry—”

Mick’s snout is suddenly directly in Len’s face. The scorching air blowing from his nostrils makes Len grimace.

“ _Mick_. I’m _fine_.” What is with these creatures? They’ve seen his bones break through his skin, blood spurt from his mouth and nose, seen him---you get the point.

“Shut up, jackass,” Mick rumbles, but retreating when Len frees his hand from Barry’s incessant coddling and pushes at him.

Only to have Shawna immediately slither up and demand to be showed the wound. The _wound_.

 _Dragons_.

Len tugs Barry from his elbow, cradling him in the crook of his other one. Shawna rolls up the sleeve and turns over his arm.

Lisa catches his eye. At least she looks amused more than anything. Their sibling bond, faint but ever-present, colors with humor and playful chastisement. Len rolls his eyes.

One good thing comes from this incident, though:

Barry nuzzles under his shirt and, voice muffled, solemnly declares, “I will never try to steal your fries again.”

Probably a lie, but it’s the thought that counts.

And...Len’s mouth quirks. It’s—nice to know that, at least somewhere in the world, there’s a batch of creatures who don’t want to see him bleed.

“Oh! Wait!” Barry squirms out from his hiding place and reclaims Len’s elbow.

“What is it now?” Len nearly groans. He wants to have the rest of his fries, damn it.

Then Barry kisses the tiny bruise and says, “There!” as if all of his handler’s problems are solved. He actually _preens_.

Len can’t help but smile and pat his head. “I feel better already, kid.”

 _Dragons_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
